


set my body on fire

by byakuyakuchiki



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Crying, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Spanking, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byakuyakuchiki/pseuds/byakuyakuchiki
Summary: byakuya asks kenpachi to spank him.





	set my body on fire

More often than not, Zaraki Kenpachi thinks that Kuchiki Byakuya is a coward.

Not all of that cowardice comes from within. Kenpachi grew up in the roughest and most violent holes of Soul Society, clawing his way up from the bottom to the very top with Yachiru perched on his shoulder for most of that time. Not having the privilege to be born into a wealthy clan, to be raised with careful attention paid to his development, to have everything he could ever benefit from at his immediate disposal meant he had to face down all of his competitors and the competition they brought his way. No, most of Byakuya’s cowardice comes from never having to face the same atrocities Kenpachi scoffs at now.

In some ways, Kenpachi can appreciate this. The way Byakuya flushes and stutters and dances around what he wants when Kenpachi lays it on think can be charming in its own way; he blushes like a virginal maiden no matter how many times Kenpachi tears him down to begging for his touch, his cock, the pleasure only  _ he _ can provide. Every time is the same, Kenpachi half-sniggering around teasing words while Byakuya scowls at him and insists he’s only warm, that the flush creeping up his neck has nothing to do with how embarrassed he is.

This is the same. It takes far too long to talk Byakuya out of his clothing and Kenpachi gives up halfway through to undress him with his own hands, muttering all the while about how Byakuya should  _ know _ what he wants by now and should be able to say it. He only properly finds his voice once to demand Kenpachi  _ not _ tie his wrists with his scarf, the precious family heirloom of the Kuchiki Clan, and Kenpachi ignores this, winding the silk around his wrists and forearms.

“What are you  _ doing _ to me?” Byakuya demands, though it must be hard to sound affronted when he’s naked across Kenpachi’s lap with his arms tied behind his back. His eyes blaze but it’s nothing compared to the pale pink flush in his cheeks. “Why are you tying me up?”

Kenpachi raises an eyebrow down at him. “Because your reflexes are going to end up kicking in and last I checked, getting smacked on the hand isn’t an enjoyable experience.”

“This is too much. I can control my hands.” Byakuya scrunches up his nose, and it’s almost cute, but less so when he starts fighting against the scarf.

“Stop that.” Kenpachi grips both of Byakuya’s slender wrists in one hand, holding them still as he checks to make sure the knot hasn’t loosened. Silk can knot just fine but something this fine is liable to slip up on him. “I’m the one with the experience, not you. It was a fucking battle just to get you to admit you wanted this in the first place.”

No matter how many arguments they have about how difficult or simple a conversation about sex is supposed to be, Byakuya is never going to loosen up. It took him hundreds of years to grow into the man he is today and Kenpachi supposes it’ll take at least another hundred to loosen his lips enough that he can ask, albeit timidly, what being spanked is like. It hardly surprises Kenpachi that no one in the Kuchiki Clan has ever laid a hand upon Byakuya in such a way because he can only imagine the princess’s reaction to something like that. More than once he wonders where the topic came up and why Byakuya was interested in the first place.

Byakuya sinks his teeth into his plush lower lip and lays his head back down on the futon. “Fine. But if I decide I don’t like this after all, you are obligated to untie me.”

“You take me for some kind of animal?” Kenpachi can’t hide the amusement in his voice as he smoothes a hand over Byakuya’s perfect ass, watching the muscles in his back twitch and tremble from nothing but the brush of his hand. “You think I’d keep you all tied up like that?”

“I wouldn’t exactly put it past someone like you,” Byakuya murmurs.

This time, Kenpachi smirks. “And here you are, agreeing to lay all pretty across my lap anyway.”

“I must be a masochist. Well… For this.” Byakuya squirms and Kenpachi slips a hand into the small of his back to calm him. “It’s going to hurt terribly, isn’t it? Why did I even ask—”

“You’re thinking too much about it, princess. It’s not gonna hurt like you think it will unless you don’t like it.” Kenpachi runs a hand over his ass again, really taking the time to appreciate the smooth soft skin under his hand, the way Byakuya’s thighs twitch at the touch. He’s probably already wet. “I ain’t gonna haul off and slap you as hard as I can right away.”

He watches Byakuya still under his hand, watches Byakuya inhale slowly, sooty black eyelashes fluttering shut as he forces his body to calm down, to relax. “All right. Then proceed.”

It’s maybe the least sexy thing Kenpachi has ever heard in his life but he takes it as a sign that Byakuya is calm down to handle the first slap. Still, he takes his time just groping Byakuya’s ass, smirking when he sees the pink in Byakuya’s cheeks deepen in hue. When Byakuya seems like he’s not ready for what is to come, Kenpachi brings his hand down in a light slap just to see his reaction. The gratification is instant, Byakuya gasping as his eyes fly open.

There’s something about watching him struggle with how he feels about this that Kenpachi kind of adores in a weird way he couldn’t have explained to anyone if he tried, so he covers it up with a few more light slaps. Byakuya’s ass is a tantalizing combination of muscle and softness, perfect to squeeze and grope and even better to smack as it turns out. His skin shows color better than most, his cheeks already starting to turn up a pretty pale pink. If Kenpachi was the sadist Byakuya makes him out to be sometimes, he might make a joke or two about spanking him so he matches the pretty pink petals of his zanpakuto.

“You doing good?” Kenpachi smoothes his hand over Byakuya’s ass, already warming beneath his palm and Byakuya shivers all over at the touch. “You need me to stop?”

Byakuya sucks his lower lip between his teeth, looking conflicted. “No. Y-you can continue.”

His pain tolerance is pretty high, Kenpachi knows, because the two of them have faced each other in battle enough times that he knows Byakuya’s abilities better than his own. But it’s still amusing to watch Byakuya struggle with this simple concept, like Kenpachi bringing his hand down on the plush swell of his ass is really something that’s turning his world upside down.

Maybe it is. Wouldn’t be the first time Kenpachi did something like that. The very nature of their relationship seems to go against everything Byakuya had ever been taught.

He doesn’t give Byakuya a warning as the slaps edge upward in intensity slowly; he can only imagine how it feels, the slight burn twisting into a distinct sting. He watches Byakuya’s slender fingers curl in the fabric of the scarf, paying close attention to Byakuya’s reactions so that when he finally receives his first stuttered and uncertain moan, it feels  _ amazing. _

There’s a flush climbing up the backs of Byakuya’s thighs and his hips stutter when Kenpachi deals him a particularly hard smack, watching him squirm, feeling the way his body twists in his lap. His hair is already a mess, long black strands spread out across the bed, fanning over his shoulders and pillowing his cheek, a contrast against the burn of his cheeks and the bitten red color of his lips. He’s beautiful like this but he’d probably get up and walk away if Kenpachi told him that right now with how vulnerable he’s allowing himself to be for the sake of trying something new, so Kenpachi bites his tongue. He’s not good at poetic shit anyway.

His fingers slip lower, nudging Byakuya’s thighs apart. The skin along his inner thighs is warm to the touch and so, so soft that Kenpachi can’t resist copping a feel just because he can. His destination is higher still, fingers pressing against the slick folds of Byakuya’s cunt just to feel how wet he is from this so far. He hears Byakuya’s slight noise of protest even as his thighs part wider and Kenpachi is going to have to break him of all of his bad habits.

“You’re enjoying this, Kuchiki.” Kenpachi isn’t gentle, rubbing his fingers over Byakuya’s clit until Byakuya’s hips buck back into his touch, the smallest desperate noise leaving his lips. “That’s good. You’re  _ supposed _ to enjoy it, you know?”

“I’m aware of tha— Oh!” Byakuya’s fingers twist in the scarf harder when Kenpachi slips a finger inside of him just to feel that tight squeeze, smearing Byakuya’s wetness over his clit, skin slick and shiny. “You’re teasing me. This isn’t fair—”

Kenpachi laughs, and the sound is maybe just a little too abrasive but Byakuya’s rolling his hips, rubbing his clit against Kenpachi’s fingers. “You’ll get what you want, y’know. Just not yet.”

He doesn’t need to be cruel but he presses his wet fingers against Byakuya’s lips, watching dark eyebrows furry, stormcloud eyes threatening thunder. And then sucks in a breath when Byakuya doesn’t launch into some kind of argument, sucking Kenpachi’s fingers into his mouth, tongue curling around them almost shyly. His face burns but he doesn’t bite, which is a step forward.

“You’re gonna kill me, you know that?” Kenpachi braces his hand in the small of Byakuya’s back once more, strokes a reverent hand over his ass before he hits him harder.

The two of them have fought to draw blood before and Kenpachi loves a good fight but right now all of that feels second to this, watching Byakuya wriggle on his lap, one of his feet kicking against the futon while his ass reddens under Kenpachi’s hand. Even with his pain tolerance Kenpachi can feel the sting in the palm of his hand, can see the skin darkening and it gives him a weird kind of satisfaction that they match, as stupid and flowery as that sounds.

Byakuya’s soft and hesitant moans trip over his tongue but Kenpachi stops entirely when Byakuya’s breath hitches soft and watery, the slight change maybe going unnoticed by anyone else. His hand hovers while he watches Byakuya’s face, watches him screw his eyes shut and— And the flush has spread across Byakuya’s cheeks, a furious scarlet, and over the tip of his nose which means Kenpachi maybe needs to stop now for both of their sakes.

“Princess? Do you want me to stop?” Kenpachi strokes a hand over his undoubtedly sore ass, and okay, he’s not  _ soft _ but he’s got his own limits and he doesn’t want to  _ hurt _ Byakuya. “I—”

“No.” Byakuya swallows thickly and when he opens his eyes, they’re glossy and wet with tears and Kenpachi’s breath sticks in his throat and threatens to choke him. “You don’t have to stop.”

“That’s not what I asked you.” Kenpachi’s tone veers toward stern and he sees Byakuya’s eyes widen a touch as he registers the change, the shift in the air around them. “I didn’t ask if I had to stop. I didn’t ask if you  _ need _ me to stop. I asked if you  _ want _ me to stop.”

Byakuya sniffles and it’s pitiful and sweet and Kenpachi, well, it was an interesting experiment and eye-opening but— “No. I want you to keep going for a little bit.”

_ Fuck. _ Kenpachi moves his hand from Byakuya’s back to his hands, unsurprised when Byakuya’s fingers twine with his, squeezing so hard it hurts a little. “Squeeze when you’re done, you got that? Not a minute after you’re done. When it’s too much, you stop me.”

“I w-will.” Byakuya’s lips quiver and a single tear makes its way down his cheek, dripping over his nose. “Puh-please go back to spanking me.”

Byakuya is never this docile, never lacking in sharp comebacks and sharper intentions but Kenpachi doesn’t have it in him to try to provoke that reaction right now. Instead he focuses on giving Byakuya what he’d so  _ kindly _ asked for, smacks his ass so hard that Byakuya cries out, his back bowing a little at the pain, his thighs quivering. His skin is hot to the touch and Kenpachi can only imagine how it’s going to look when the captain of the sixth division isn’t able to sit down properly for the next few days.

When Byakuya’s fingers clamp down around his own, Kenpachi stops immediately, hands jerking the scarf so that the knots come free and Byakuya’s arms are unbound. It’s maybe a little cruel to manhandle Byakuya so much but he’s smaller than Kenpachi, lean muscle and slender limbs and it’s just  _ easier _ to drag Byakuya into his lap, brushing his hair back out of his face to wipe the tears out from beneath his eyes. He’s careful, Byakuya’s thighs thrown across one of his own and his legs spread just enough that he’s holding Byakuya up, making sure he doesn’t have to sit right now when he’s no doubt raw and aching.

“You okay?” Kenpachi lets Byakuya cling to him, can’t help a little smile when Byakuya nuzzles his face against the side of Kenpachi’s neck, fingers twisting in the worn fabric of his kosode.

“Sore.” Byakuya hiccups and Kenpachi tightens his arms around him, rubbing soothing circles into his back. “And ‘m… I’m— I  _ need _ —”

Kenpachi kisses him, easing the desperate throaty pleas. “I know what you need. I got you.”

He slips a hand between Byakuya’s thighs, fingers curling inside of him; his body doesn’t resist, his opening slick and ready but he still lets out a small startled noise, clinging to Kenpachi’s kosode so hard he might rip the fabric. Kenpachi doesn’t care; what he cares about is making Byakuya come, fingers rubbing over the sensitive spot just inside of his body, thumb sliding over his slick clit until his entire body runs with fine tremors.

“You did a good job,” he murmurs and Byakuya whines, mouth open as he pants, eyes squeezed shut. “Took it so well, princess. I’m so proud of you. Come for me, beautiful.”

That’s all it takes for Byakuya’s back to bow so beautifully, a hoarse little cry leaving his lips as he shakes with the force of it. Kenpachi holds him until he’s calm, is careful pulling his fingers free and wiping them off before he lays Byakuya down on the bed, situating him on his stomach. His skin is flushed and mottled red but the soft distant expression on his face is reassuring. Kenpachi lets him rest for a moment before he retrieves the salve on the small table across the room, smirking when Byakuya shivers the moment the cool gel touches his skin.

“Wasn’t so bad, was it?” Kenpachi asks him, rubbing the salve in as gently as he can. Unohana had given him more than a few looks when he asked for it specifically, though in the end she hadn’t asked. “You shocked me. I didn’t think you had it in you.”

Byakuya musters up a weak scowl before he closes his eyes, nuzzling into the pillow. “Never doubt my capabilities. I’m far stronger than you believe me to be.”

“Braver, too,” Kenpachi quips. He swears he sees Byakuya’s face twitch in surprise.

Once the salve is applied, he stretches out next to Byakuya and lets his princess cuddle in close, pressing kisses to his face.  _ Well done, _ each one says.  _ My brave, beautiful princess. _


End file.
